Unfortunate Fairy Tale One Shots
by Lexilouwho147
Summary: Basicallly as it says. Want cute, kinda fluffy one shots? Got those. Want one shots that hurt your feels? Got those too. Read on, fellow UFT fangirls! T because I'm paranoid. Open to suggestions!
1. Chapter 1: 'What is Marvel'

**Ufft oneshot # 1: What do you mean 'what is Marvel?'!?**

 **Jarina**

 _Mina pov- set between Fairest and Fable_

" _Can you? Can you wipe out_ _ **that much red?**_ _Your ledger is_ _ **dripping, gushing red,**_ _and you think savings man no more virtuous than yourself will change any of that? This is the basest of sentimentality. This is a_ _ **child's prayer. Pathetic!**_ _You lie and kill, in the service of liars and killers. You pretend to be separate, to have your own code, something that makes up for the horrors. But they are a part of you, and they will_ _ **never go away.**_ "

"Jeez, Mina, what kind of cheesy soap operas do you watch?" A voice, one she easily recognised, spoke out from behind her.

Mina paused the TV, then turned around on the couch to glare at the grey-eyed prince. "I'll have you know, Jared, that this is one of the best Marvel movies ever made."

Plopping down on the couch next to Mina, he asked: "What is 'Marvel'?"

She gasped. "What do you mean, 'What is Marvel?' Marvel is only the greatest franchise of superheroes and supervillains, like _ever!"_

Jared quirked an eyebrow. "You like superheroes? I didn't peg you as one to be into that sort of thing."

"Well, I do. So, if you don't mind, I'm going to finish my movie now." Mina responded, expecting him to get bored and leave as she hit play.

Jared propped his feet up on the coffee table in front of the couch and leaned back. "So, what's going on?"

"Well. Uh…" Mina began, "That guy- Loki- is planning an invasion of earth. By aliens. At the moment he's been captured and is being interrogated by SHIELD, which is a secret agency at specialises in aliens, powered people, and the like. Just watch, it'll make sense."

 _Natasha turned away from Loki's glass cage, seeming to cry into her hands. "You're a monster!"_

 _Loki leaned forward, a devilish smirk playing on his lips. "Oh, no. You've brought the monster."_

From the corner of her eye, Mina saw Jared lean towards the TV, interests piqued.

 _Natasha whipped back to face Loki, face dry and expressionless, save for a hint of interest. "Banner. That's your play."_

"Who's Banner?"

Mina sighed. Boy, did she have a lot to teach him.

* * *

 **There's e first one! Sorry its so short. Just in case you didn't know: the movie was The Avengers. I know Charlie likes superheroes, so why can't Mina? (Basically this one was just me releasing my fangirliness through Mina)**

 **Anyway, hope you liked it. Comments? Question? Suggestions? I want to know! Tell me all about it!**

 **MDT**


	2. Chapter 2: Bone Whistle

**Ufft one shot # 2: The Bone Whistle**

 **Meague**

 _Mina POV-set in reign_

 _If the bone whistle worked a bit differently_

"Please." I sob. "Please don't make me do this." I clutched the dagger with shaking hands, trying so hard to fight it, to drop the Erjad, to stay away from him. But I couldn't. Ferah had the Bone Whistle.

The Bone Whistle is a dangerous thing in the wrong hands. In anyone's hands, really. Whoever possesses it has complete control over the chosen Grimm. And right now, that Grimm would be me. I wish I could destroy it. But I can't do anything but take painful steps towards Teague. I never would've thought I would- but I love him. And now Ferah is going to make me kill him.

I stumble. "Elle?" Teague looks from me to Ferah. "What's going on?"

"Teague, the Bone Whistle! You have to get it or-" My mouth clamps shut. Ferah is controlling my mouth now, too. But Teague must have heard the desperation in my voice, because he sees the whistle in Ferah's hand and lunges for it.

The whistle's shrill alarm cuts through the air and I lunge forward, tackling Teague away from that horrid elf.

By the time Teague gains his senses I am on top of him, dagger raised in hands that aren't under my own control. I feel my arms tense, ready to strike.

"Wait." Ferah releases the tension in my arms, and I sob in relief. Tears stream down my face and my entire body shakes from the strain of resisting the whistle's power.

Teague takes his opportunity to push himself up, knocking me off of him. He stands and glares at Ferah. "What do you want, Elf?"

Ferah seeths. "There is a prophecy, young prince. It foretells that you will destroy both this plane and the next. You must be destroyed. And your little Elle Cinders is going to kill you for me." She raises the Bone Whistle to her lips and plays a low note. My feet move of their own accord, my body lurching towards Teague.

"The whistle!" I shout at him, "Destroy it!" I didn't realize I had used the Lure until he lunged at Ferah once more, knocking the whistle out of her hand.

As it shatters on the floor, white hot pain consumes my whole body and I crumble to the floor.

 _I love you._ I think. To everyone. _Goodbye._ To Charlie. To Mom. To Nan, Brody, Ever, Nix. And to Teague. _Im sorry._

Because what I hadn't told Teague about the Bone Whistle was that it's tied to my life force. If It dies, so do I.

* * *

 **I know. I'm mad at me, too.**

 **Heywassuphello: Thank you so much! You are so sweet! (The words of my friend who is watching over my eshoulder rn.) You have no idea he much that means to me. Squeee! And I love Jarina too!**

 **Also hey bff! Don't know why I'm typing is seeing as you're currently sitting right beside me. Lol.**

 **You know the drill, you lot: Reviews are magic.**

 **MDT**


	3. Chapter 3: Six Flags

**Uft one shot #3: Squad Goes to Six Flags**

 _Minor Meague_

 _My friend (heyy FullmetalFreakOct3) just suggested it in honor of our own trip there 2 days ago._

 _Jared/Teague brother! AU_

Ahh, Six Flags: the scent of overpriced food, the feel of the summer sun on your cheeks, and the sound of the screams of the terrified. No wonder everyone loves it so much.

Nan and I come every summer. But this year we brought a few extra buddies. So we (Nan, Brody, Ever, Jared, and Nix) all piled into a rental van and set off for Atlanta, Georgia.

* * *

"Okay, okay: we have to ride Acrophobia!" Nan insisted.

"Ah, Nan… That doesn't sound very safe…" Teague said.

"What," Jared challenged, "Are you scared?"

"No. I just don't think it would be safe to ride something literally named after the fear of heights." Teague argued.

Nix nodded in agreement.

"Actually, it's pretty fun. We ride every year." I said, "and it's just right there." I pointed over to it.

They all turned their attention to the ride. You could see the ring of seats around the tower, full of people. The ring moved upward and in a small circle.

"Oh. Well, that doesn't look so bad.." Nix said, then froze and paled as suddenly the the people on the ride went into freefall, screaming unintelligible profanities.

"Let's go!" Nan said, grabbing Nix and Jared's wrists and pulling then towards the ride.

I laced my hand through Teague's and followed behind them, with Brody and Ever on either side of us.

* * *

My favorite part of the ride was the way up. Acrophobia one of the tallest rides in the park, and you can see everything from up there. But then you plummet towards the ground. To be honest, I love the adrenaline rush it gives me.

I ended up between Teague and Nix. Teague looked pretty excited despite his earlier objections to the ride, but Nix looked downright terrified. I opened my mouth to talk over the announcer (who sings this unintelligible silly song about how we're all terrified) when I catch the words, "and… DROP!" And suddenly we were plummeting towards the ground. A small shriek escaped my lips from the shock of it, Teague laughed, and Nix screamed bloody murder. Then the drop came to an abrupt stop and they let us off the ride.

Teague jumped out of his seat, then turned back to me to offer his hand.

"Wasn't that great?" I asked once everyone was off.

There was a chorus of agreements, when Nix said: "Never again. _Never._ "

* * *

 **Woohoo, chapter 3! Basically just me being random. Anyway. Six flags is fun! You ever been? What's your favorite ride? I like Acrophobia, Batman, and The Scorcher.**

 **FullmetalFreakOct3: hey you! Glad u liked it. Enjoy your cheesy movie marathon on pain meds! (Ughh wisdom teeth)**

 **Fire and Flames: I know, I know, and I'm sorry! I was pretty mad at myself for writing that last chapter, too. But I'm glad you thought the first one was cute!**

 **Also, don't forget to fave, follow and review!**


	4. Chapter 4: Kitten?

**Hullo, friends. I'm back with another one shot! This one is going to be more lighthearted, I promise. Nothing like the Bone Whistle fiasco.**

 **FullmetalFreak03: Yes, yes he would've. But while I was writing the little Nix inside my head was begging me not to share that information, because Ever would've teased him endlessly.**

 **Fire and Flames: Yeah, I know they're really short. The problem with that is that whenever I'm writing i'm never sure how much is too much, you know? I don't want to drag it out so far that you guys get bored. But I will try (emphasis on _try_** **) to make is one a bit longer.**

 **heywassuphelloo: I would just to like to point out that I do a little happy dance every time you review. I read your stories, so it feels like a celebrity is talking to me. I mean, I'm sure you're just a normal person, too, but. Anyway! I love thrill stuff like rollercoasters. Acrophobia is real, its at Six Flags Over Georgia. (I believe that's what it's called. I was too excited to pay attention) And I do apologise for hurting your heart. If it makes you feel better, it hurt me, Anyw** **ay, on with the show:**

* * *

 **Uft one shot #4: ...kitten?**

 _ **Could be Mix if you look at it the right way.**_

Mina sat on her couch rainy evening, lounging and watching Once Upon A Time, when the front door creked open. Mina froze. Maybe it was the storm, or the fairy tale themed drama going on the TV, but she was immediately on edge. She crept towards the entryway, grabbing fire poker on her way.

She rounded the corner, fire poker raised.

"Jeez, Mina, what is it with you and that fire poker?!" Nix exclaimed, jumping back to avoid her swing.

Mina sagged in relief. "Nix! You scared the heck out of me!" The nixie had been staying in one of the spare rooms in the Grimm Mansion since being brought to the Human Plane.

He followed her back into the main room, where she placed the fire poker back on its hook. "So what's up?" Nix asked, rocking on his heels. His cheeks were tinged pink, and he seemed fidgety.

Mina knew immediately that he was hiding something. She looked him over: he was soaked from the rain. Water dripped from his hair into his shoulders. He was wearing a big grey coat over his normal getup of jeans and a T-shirt. The only thing that looked out of place was the giant bulge in his coat pocket. And... It seemed to be moving.

"Nix.. What's in your pocket?" She asked suspiciously.

"What? Nothing! There's nothing in my pocket!" He exclaimed, way too quickly, his cheecks reddening. "You know what? I just remembered, I have to go the the kitchen and get some milk!"

Mina crossed her arms. "And why do you need milk?" She inquired.

"Uhh, to drink, silly!" He said with a nervous laugh. "Milk is, uh, really good for you, you know! With all that.. Uh... Calcium."

Followin him into the kitche , she raised an eyebrow. "I thought you didn't like milk?"

He crossed over to the fridge and poured a glass of milk and took a big swig to help his cover story. "Whaaat? Of course.. I.. Do..." He cringed. "Milk. Yum."

He took the glass and headed for the stairs.

Right before he hit the door, Mina heard a very familiar sound coming from Nix's pocket. "Nix. Why did your pocket just meow?"

He hung his head, then turned around to face her, pulling a small grey tabby from his coat pocket. "...kitten?"

* * *

"Nix, _you can't keep the kitten."_ Mina insisted for what was probably the hundreth time.

"But Mina! I can't just leave her out in the storm!" He said, gesturing to the door. Thunder boomed and the sound of rain intensified, as if to prove his point. "You should've seen her, Mina, all shivering and wet. She looked so pitiful. I just couldn't say no to this face!" He showed her the kitten, which gave a small "mew."

"I know Nix, and I'm sorry. But my mom is allergic to cats! Even if I wanted to, mom wouldn't let me keep it." She argued.

"Well, then what am I supposed to do with her?" He whined.

Mina smirked. "Actually, I think I know someone who could keep her for you."

* * *

Teague stormed into his room. He had had a long, stressful day doing royal things, and all he needed in that moment was to–"Mew."

He looked down confusedly. At his feet was a small grey tabby with a red ribbon tied around its neck. Attached to the ribbon was a note.

 _Hiya, Teague. Happy Birthday! I got you a kitten._

That was it. It didn't even say who sent it. He bent over and scooped up the kitten. "What am I gonna call you, huh? Hmm... I think I'll call you... Tiger. What do you think?"

"Mew."

"I'll take that as a yes."

* * *

 **What did you think? Tbh, I didn't know they were gonna give the cat to Teague until they did. That was fun. Any who, enjoy life and stuff. Sorry it was short again.**

 **MDT**


	5. Chapter 5: Talk to me!

**Im sorry. I know author's notes suck, but I just needed to do this.**

 **Sooo, I've been thinking about writing a story story, as in not just one shots. But I'm just not entirely sure what.**

 **Here are the choices I've come up with:**

 **1.) An Avengers/ Unfortunate Fairy Tale crossover: Mina would be the child of an avenger, as would probably Brody and Nan. Jared and Teague would still be fae. Basically a re write of the series, just in a slightly condensed version, and if Mina was an Avenger.**

 **2.) An OC story with (obviously) a Grimm that is an OC of mine. You don't see many of those (at least I havent) and just think it would be cool.**

 **These are the choices that I would highly appreciate you to vote on. Who knows, I may do both, and whatever you guys choose will just be the first that I do. I dunno.**

 **Here's what I'm gonna (try to) do: I am going g to make 2 chapters that are previews to these story suggestions. You can read them and decide, or just decide without reading.**

 **ALSO: I really need (err, at least, I would highly appreciate) for you guys to suggest a one shot. If you have anything you would like to see me write, just tell me! You can post it in a review, or you can send it to me through PM.**

 **Thanks! Have a lovely morning/day/evening. Whenever you're reading this.**

 **MDT**


	6. Chapter 6: OC Preveiw

**Okay. Here's the aforementioned preview for the OC story. If you missed that, go back a chapter.**

* * *

Everyone thinks that Fairy Tales are about magic and happy endings. Princes, castles, gowns, and love at first sight.

Well, they would be wrong. In reality, Ariel died to save her prince. Cinderella never showed her evil family mercy. After cutting off their toes to fit the famous glass slippers, her stepsisters were descended upon by birds to have their eyes pecked out.

Jacob and Wilhelm Grimm, better known as the Brothers Grimm, were responsible for collecting hundreds of stories from all over the world.

The Grimm Brothers are also, as a lesser known fact, my great-times-one-billion ancestors.

My name is Katalina Grimm, and I am a slave to the Grimm Curse.

* * *

 **And there you have it. I will try to post the Avengers one soon.**


	7. Chapter 7: Avengers Preview

**Okay. So, this is the Avengers preview. Yeah. Mina's POV.**

* * *

 _Thud._ I groan, hitting the training mat for what feels like the hundredth time this morning. I've been sparring with Nan for the past hour: a required training drill.

I don't know if you've ever sparred against a super soilder before, but it's not a walk in the park.

"Okay," I say breathlessly to my best friend who stands over me, grinning. "I gotta get showered and get ready for school.

Nan grins at me. "What, tired of getting beat?"

"By the super soilder daughter of Captain America who has an unfair advantage over me, the regular human? You bet." I reply, taking the hand that she offers to pull my self up.

"You may not have a super serum running through your veins, but you _were_ trained by the freaking _Black Widow._ It's not that much of an advantage." She says with a laugh, following me out of the training room and to the elevator.

* * *

 **I know it's not much. Do I need to add more? I can do that if you'd like.**

 **Remember to review, lovelies!**

 **MDT**


	8. Chapter 8: Impromptu Concert

**Hiya. Im back with another one shot. This one's kinda Marina, mostly friend dship, but if you are like me and choose to read into it in a romantic way, be my guest.**

 **20kcoder: thanks for the vote. I haven't had enough people vote yet, so I'm going to wait. I've also recently had a another idea I may or may not post a preview to at a later date.**

 **Anyway here's UFT one shot number 6! (That's not including the previews): Impromptu Concert.**

* * *

 **Impromptu Concert**

 _Jarina_

 _Set sometime between Fairest and Fable (3rd POV)_

" _Each morning I get up I die a little,_

 _Can barely stand on my feet!_

 _Take a look in the mirror and cry_

 _Lord, what you doin' to me?"_

Mina swayed, one arm dramatically following the music, the other clutching the pink hairbrush she pretended was a microphone.

" _I spent all my years and believe in you,_

 _but I just can't get no relief, no!_

 _Somebody, oh somebody,"_

Her mother and Charlie had gone to town to run some errands, so she had the entire apartment to herself. Naturally, her time alone was spent singing and dancing to Queen.

" _Can anybody find me_

 _Somebody to love?!"_

"Well, if I did, they'd probably be scared away by your singing." Said a voice behind her. She whirled around to see the grey-eyed fae prince leaning against the doorframe, smirking.

"Stop doing that!" Mina shrieked, face burning in embarrassment.

"Doing what?" Jared asked feigning innocence.

Mina crossed her arms and grumbled about 'dumb fae,' stomping out of her room and to the kitchen.

"Ah, come on, Mina." He said with a laugh, "don't be so uptight."

"I was having a very nice, not uptight time until you came and ruined it, thank you very much." She said with a pout.

"Yeah?" He said, cracking a grin. "It was a lovely impromptu concert, save for the fact that you're completely tone deaf."

"I am not _completely_ tone deaf, you jerk." She argued, smacking his arm.

"Hey!" Jared rubbed his arm in mock pain.

"First you abandon me in the woods, and now you interrupt my _personal, private_ jam session."

"I've already apologised for that a billion times! What more do you want from me, woman?" Jared whined, throwing his hands up in exasperation.

Mina paused for a second, pondering. She wanted to do something truly evil, something that would scar him for life. A wicked grin spread across her face. _I know just the thing._

"No."

"Yes. That was our deal. You promised." Mina said stubbornly.

They stood on the busy street corner, watching the passersby.

Before coming out here, she had done something she knew was stupid: she struck a deal with a fae.

In exchange for her forgiveness, Jared was tasked with giving a concert of his own: in front of everyone present on the street corner, singing a song of Mina's choice.

"The sooner you start, the sooner we can get this over with." She sing-songed.

"Fine. You're lucky I care so much about you forgive me. Jared muttered, then cleared his throat.

" _The snow glows white on the mountain tonight, not a footprint to be seen."_ he sang, barely a mumble.

"Ah, ah. Louder." Mina said, egging him on.

Jared rolled his eyes, and continued, a bit louder. " _A kingdom of isolation, and it looks like I'm the queen."_

"Louder."

" _The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside. Couldn't keep it in heaven knows I tried."_

People walking down the street stopped to give him strange looks.

" _Conceal, don't feel don't let them know. Well now they know!"_

"LOUDER"

" _ **Let it go, let it go, can't hold me back anymore!**_

 _ **Let it go, Let It go, turn away and slam the door!**_

 _ **I DON'T CARE WHAT THEY'RE GOING TO SAY!**_

 _ **LET THE STORM RAGE ON!**_

 _ **THE COLD NEVER BOTHERED ME ANYWAY!"**_

* * *

 ***flips ice cape and exits dramatically***

 **I'm going to be completely honest: this one shot had no legitimate plan other that Jared walking in on Mina singing. Somehow, we got to Jared singing Let it Go. Idk.**

 **Anyway: UFT characters belong to Chanda Hahn, Somebody to Love belongs to Queen, and Let It Go belongs to Frozen.**

 **Comments? Criticism?Theories? Talk to me, buddy! Even if its so much as, "hey,that song is chilll.' I want to know, so please review!**


	9. Chapter 9: Teague&Jared vs Jekyll&Hyde

**Hi. Its me. Well, its still MusicalDivergentTribute, I just changed my pen name, as you can see. I know I'm not the only person who watches Once Upon A Time. This is not a one-shot, just something I wanted to discuss with you guys. Here goes.**

* * *

Okay: anyone been watching the recent season of OUAT? I have. And if you have, you may know what I'm taking about.

For those of you who don't know what I'm talking about: this season, some new characters were added on the show. Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde.

And I was thinking about our dear book series, as I often am, and e thought hit me.

As proven in Jared's Quest, our fae prince can be wrangled into story quests. So, does that make Jared and Teague Jekyll and Hyde? Its quite possible.

1) Obviously, the split person. Jekyll split himself in half to separate his good side from his evil one. Teague, as you should know, was split in half by Taz Clara for the same reasons.

2) To get rid of Hyde, the Heroes discovered that they had too kill the original (Jekyll). Mina in the later books was afraid that if she hurt Teague, she would also be hurting Jared.

3) M-named lovers. Teague/Jared fell in love with Mina. Jekyll/Hyde fell in love with Mary. Could just be a coincidence, but hey.

4) Windows. _This_ was the one that really got me.

So, Jekyll fell I love with a girl named Mary. But when he sent his other half, Hyde, to go talk to her, she fell in love with Hyde, not Jekyll. They woke up I the same bed, but Hyde had turned back into Jekyll. Hyde was jealous and angry that she loved Hyde and not him. Mary was quite shocked, and long story short he threw her out a window. Sound familiar?

Everyone remembers the tower scene. The whole Mina-whispered-Jared's-name-instead-of-Teague's thing, and Teague got mad and threw Mina out a window.

* * *

So, here are my questions:

Who else watches OUAT?

Caught up yet?

Seen any of these parallels?

Have any more examples to share?

Did you guys already know this, and I'm just behind, or is this new to everyone?

Why is Teague so amazing and irresistible?

Who knows what my pen name is from? (FullmetalFreakOct3, you don't get to answer, cause I know you know XD 3)

Please, share your opinons!

* * *

 **Anyway, have a good day/evening!**

 **Remember to fave, follow, and review!**

 **MR12/16/91**


	10. Chapter 10: POV Switch 1

**Uft one shot: POV Swap #1**

 **Yo, yo, yo!... Okay, never saying that again. I apologise for being a total dorkwad. Anyway I'm also sorry for taking so long to update! I've been facing some intense writer's block, and my life has been taken over by Hamilton. But anyway, I'm gonna start a new series of one shots: POV swaps! Basically, I'm going to go by book, flip to a random scene, and change the POV. So, let's see what scene I'm rewritingfor UnEnchanted!... Yay. I'm doing the beginning of chapter 12. I love that part!**

 _ **UnEnchanted Chapter 12 Jared POV**_

"Class, this is Jared. He's one of our newest students. Please make him feel at home." The teacher, who's name Jared had forgotten upon hearing, announced.

The students whispered amongst themselves while Jared scanned the room for an empty seat. There was only one, and it just happened to be the one beside the Grimm. He suppressed a smirk as he crossed the room and plopped down into the chair beside her.

He could tell she was aggravated. Why, he had no clue, but he supposed that always seemed to be true when he was dealing with an angry female.

When the students lost interest in shooting glances at him and went back to their work, Mina hissed: "What are you doing here?"

"Free country, isn't it?" He shot back.

She fumed as the teacher- Mr Ames- announced their assignment, then vacated the seat beside him to go to one of the potter's wheels. _Oh, no she doesn't._ Jared was- well, had been- a prince, and his pride would not allow her to walk away from the conversation.

Jared walked over and sat at the wheel beside Mina's. He watched as she somewhat deftly shaped a… something. "What are you making?" He inquired.

She glared at her hands as they shaped the clay. "Are you here to harass me?"

"No," he replied tartly. "I'm here to make a vase."

Mina fell into an irritated silence. They both shaped their clay creations silently until he spoke up: "You know you can't ignore me forever."

"Watch me." Mina ground out through clenched teeth.

"It wasn't an impolite question," he argued. Arguing with her gave him a strange feeling. He felt a sense of satisfaction at her aggravation. "I'm simply trying to carry on a civil conversation."

She looked up from her clay to glare at him. "There is nothing _civil_ about you, and I would prefer not to carry this conversation any further." She grunted. During her distraction with glaring at him, Mina's vase became lopsided.

"That's too bad." He pointed out. "You should never let distractions get in the way of your goals. It always leads to misfortune. "

Mina grit her teeth. "You want to know what I'm making?" She growled, curling her hands into fists. She smashed the clay with her fist. "Its an ashtray."

Jared watched as she scoped up the clay, dumped it in a bucket, and stormed from the room.

 _That went well…_

 **Fin. So, dear ones! Anybody else as obsessed with Hamilton as me? If so, what's your favorite song? Which character are you? I love… all of them, but I have a current obsession with The World Was Wide Enough and Farmer Refuted. And Eliza and I are soul sisters.**

 **Hope you enjoyed, lovelies!**


	11. Chapter 11: Satisfied

**I'm bored so let's go ahead and do this thang. This one's based off of the song Satisfied from Hamilton.**

 **Oh my goodness! I forgot shoutouts! Uhmm.**

 **Fire and Flames: Ding ding! U were correct! Except I changed my user again, this time to a Hamilton reference XD! Anyway, thanks so much for being a consistent reviewer! Seeing your reviews always makes me happy!**

 **Uft one shot: Satisfied**

Nan POV

Hamilton had to be just about the greatest musical of all time, or so Nan thought.

She was laying in her room by herself with the soundtrack on shuffle when one her favorite songs came on: Satisfied. She hummed under her breath, occasionally joining in the words.

" _So this is what it feels like to match wits with someone at your level,_

 _What the hell is the catch? Its the feeling of freedom,_

 _Of seeing the light_

 _Its Ben Franklin with a key and a kite._

 _You see it, right?"_

For some odd reason, she knew how Angelica felt. Every time she heard those words, she was reminded of the way she felt when Brody was near.

But she wasn't allowed to feel that way. Mina had had it bad for Brody since… well, forever. She remembered the look on her best friend's face whenever she looked into those beautiful eyes..

" _I turn and see my sister's face and she is_

 _Helpless,_

 _And I know she is_

 _Helpless,_

 _And her eyes are just_

 _Helpless,_

 _And I realize three fundamental truths at the exact same time,"_

There were times when Nan wanted so badly just to be selfish, to tell Mina how she felt. But she knew she couldn't.

" _I know my sister like I know my own mind,_

 _You will never find anyone as trusting or as kind._

 _If I tell her that love him she'd be silently resigned,_

 _He'd be mine._

 _She would say, 'I'm fine,'_

 _She'd be lying."_

Nan knew that if she told Mina how she felt about Brody, that she would back off.

She also knew that it would break her heart.

 **Woo, more Hamilton! If you havent heard it, I highly suggest you listen to the soundtrack. If you think you shouldn't listen to it without seeing it, trust me and listen. The soundtrack will tell the story.**


	12. Chapter 12: POV Switch 2

**Uft One Shot: POV Swap #2**

 **I know what you're thinking. 'Wait a second, she's** _ **actually**_ **posting?' I know. I know. Ive been busy.** _ **And,**_ **I've been trying to work on my actual fic,** **A New Fairytale** **, but I sat down to write just now and realised that it has no legitimate plot. So. I think I'm going to put it on hiatus for now. (Wow, I forgot I wrote this. I came back to do some editing and I realize that I actually already took it off. I may come back to it later.) But, I** _ **am**_ **back with another POV swap. So, let me just see what scene I'm going to do from Fairest…. Oohoo, yay. Chapter 7 &8, my favorite part of the book. Aka the part when they're in the woods.**

* * *

 _ **Fairest Chapter 7-8**_

 _ **Jared POV**_

Jared knew the plan was bad as soon as Mina jumped off of the moving bus, and it only went downhill from there.

He chased her into the woods as an ogre. Just as he was thinking that the situation couldn't get much worse, he heard Mina scream.

Jared's heart clenched in panic as Mina fell down the steep slope, gaining speed the closer she got to the cliff.

He ran faster, hoping to catch her before she fell.

He didn't. Mina slipped off of the embankment with a sharp cry. Jared ran to the edge and got on his stomach to reach toward her, crying out her name. She clung to a tree root, looking up at him with terror in her eyes.

He shifted back into his original form, straining to reach her. "I can't reach you in this form- you're too far away! Can you get any closer?"

Anger flared over her features. "You jerk! How dare you! If it wasn't for you I wouldn't be in this predicament!"

 _She's hanging off of a cliff and she_ _ **still**_ _shouts at me?_ Jared thought, frustrated. "Stop arguing and get up here! Now is not the time to berate me. There will be plenty of time for that later, just give me your hand!"

Mina reached for his hand, only to lose her grip on the tree root.

Jared screamed as Mina plummeted down to the water.

* * *

Jared flailed around in the river, searching frantically for any sign of Mina. _Fates. If she drowns-_ his eye caught movement on the riverbank. Mina was pulling off her jacket, perfectly safe and not drowned.

His chest filled with relief that she was safe, but then he became aggravated. _She just sat there the whole time, letting me think her dead!_ Even so, he couldn't bring himself to be too angry with her. He was just glad she was okay.

He still wanted _her_ to think he was mad, though.

"You could've shouted to me that you were okay instead of sitting here and making me look like a fool." Jared grumbled, throwing himself onto the ground beside her.

"You are a fool." Mina shot back heatedly.

"Point taken," he said, watching her fumble with her shoelaces, her fingers trembling. "But I thought you were dead."

"Yeah, well, I thought you were dead, so I guess we're even."

Jared inwardly winced. He probably- well, definitely- deserved that, and worse.

Mina finally got one shoe off, but her hands were shaking so hard she could hardly untie the other shoe's laces.

"Here, let me," he said, reaching for her shoe.

"Don't touch me!" She shrieked, hitting him with her destroyed sneaker.

He froze inches from her, looking up at her brown eyes. "I won't," he said, lifting his hands in surrender.

He silently cursed himself as he slowly sat back down across from her. All he had wanted was to prove to her that he wasn't a bad guy, and he had only done the exact opposite.

* * *

 **That's all for today, loves. I'm probably going to make a part two to this, because I really love these couple chapters. It may be a while because my life had been taken over by Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir. Any other miraculers? Just me? Okay.**

 **Peace out!**

 **HelplessButSatisfied**


	13. Chapter 13: My OTP

**Greetings** _ **Grimm**_ **lins. Get it? Hehe. *dodges various produce products* Okay, I'll stop. Yeah, I'm back with another one shot. Still Jarina. I swear I'll do some Meague eventually.**

 **Guest: Thank you! I** _ **love**_ **Jarina, if you couldn't tell XD. Im glad you enjoyed it.**

 **Anyway, this one shot was inspired by a Miraculous Ladybug comic I saw. Now, on with the show. I've basically given up on timeline accuracy, so its kind of an AU?**

* * *

 **UFT One Shot : My OTP**

It had been a _long_ night for Jared and Mina. They had stayed up for hours doing curse-related things. Neither of them dealt very well with lack of sleep, and it showed the next day in PE.

Coach Johnson, their PE teacher, was pretty chill about the course. As long as they didn't break any rules, the students were basically allowed to do whatever they wanted, which meant that mostly some of the the boys played played basketball while the other students chatted in the bleachers.

Mina had opted to sit a few rows back from the floor and doodle as she usually did. At least, until she fell into a deep sleep.

Jared, on the opposite side of the arena, was slumped into a chair on the first row up from the floor, dozing off as well.

"Well, well what do we have here?" Nan grinned, standing in front of her friend with a hand propped on her hip. "A sleeping beauty, perhaps? But wherever is her prince?" She glanced across the room to Jared's usual seat, only to find Nix nudging his shoulder in unprosperous attempts to wake him.

A plan formulated in her mind– this was the _perfect_ way to get the obviously crushing pair together.

"Nix!" She called, waving him over to her.

"Yeah?"

As she whispered her plan into his ear, a mischievous grin spread over his face.

"Do you think it will really work?" asked the ginger.

"I know it will." the blonde replied with a confident smile.

"But what if one of them wakes up?"

Nan shook her head. "Mina is my best friend, and I just happen to know that she sleeps like the dead. Jared doesn't look like he'll be waking up any time soon, either."

Nix grinned. "Then let's do it. These guys are my OTP."

* * *

Mina hummed softly, comfortable in the warmth of the arms around her, and –wait, _what?_

Her eyes flew open, her heart jolting in her chest. She was laying on her stomach on top of someone. She had a sneaking suspicion that she knew who it was, but she had to look to make sure.

Ever so slowly she tilted her head up and looked into the sleeping face of… Jared! Her face burned and she squeaked, pushing herself up off of his chest.

Her arms seemed to be made of jello from she sudden awakening and the crash of panic that hit her like a ton of bricks. They slipped out from under her and she crashed into Jared's chest with an "Oof!"

Jared jumped out of his slumber. "Whaa- aah! Mina! What are you-!?" He bolted upright, face turning bright red, both of them scrambling away from each other.

"I don't know! I must have fallen asleep over there, but—" she was interrupted by two sets of uncontrollable laughter.

"Nan!" Mina shouted.

"Nix!" Jared shouted, in time with the flustered girl beside him.

"I'm sorry, guys, but that was gold!" Nix laughed.

"You guys were so cute, all cuddled together like that!" Nan added.

Mina and Jared glanced at each other, faces flushed, then back at their friends.

"Hmm…. I say we get 'em. Shall we?" Jared said, addressing Mina while keeping his his eyes on Nan and Nix.

"I think we shall." Mina said.

* * *

 **Well, that was fun. Hope you enjoyed.**

 **HelplessButSatisfied**


End file.
